School's Tough
by Flaz S
Summary: Indeed it is. When Sonic and Tails join a new school they make many friends, and Sonic meets someone unexpected. Sonic/Blaze? Maybe. Oneshot by the way.


**School's Tough**

"School!?" Sonic whined. "I should be out saving the world! Not learning maths!"

He and Tails were walking through the large yard toward the building that contained their form room. Sonic was in a huff, he pulled his dark green rucksack further on his shoulder. Tails wore a dark blue rucksack, with both straps over his shoulders.

"I can't wait." Tails said, "I wonder if they have a library."

"Seven. Thirty. That's the time I had to get up. Half seven!" Sonic had slight bags under his eyes, and his left ear was pointing sideways. His uniform was scruffy, the sleeves on his grey jumper were rolled up, his collar was uneven and his black tie was loose. This was in stark contrast to Tails, whos uniform was neat to the point of perfection.

"I bet they have a science lab." Tails beamed and began to jump up and down, "Ooh ooh! And a workshop, and a computer room..."

"I'm just not getting through to you am I?" Sonic glared at Tails. Tails just continued to smile, so Sonic gave up, "Where's our form room?"

Tails looked at his timetable, "G3."

"And where's G3?" Sonic asked. Tails froze.

"I'm not sure..."

Ten minutes later Tails was panicking, "Sonic! We're late! It's our first day, what'll we do!?"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Calm down!" Sonic grabbed Tails until he stopped struggling, "I'll ask that guy." Sonic pointes to a black and red hedgehog about his size, casually walking into school. His uniform was scruffy like Sonic's, but his spines and fur were much neater. He had headphones on and looked about Sonic's age.

"Hey. Hey!" Sonic tapped on the hedgehogs shoulder, and gestured for him to take his earphones out.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"My friend and I are new here, so do you know where," Sonic tried desperately to remember what Tails had just told him, then it came to him, "G3 is?"

"Yeah, I'm going there too. Whats your name?"

"Sonic," Sonic grinned, "Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is Tails." he gestured to the fox and then held out his hand.

"Shadow." the ebony hedgehog shook Sonic's hand hesitantly, and turned away, "It's this way."

Shadow lead them to their room and sat down, but the teacher stopped Sonic and Tails.

"So." A loud and firm voice greeted Sonic as he came in, he looked up to see a tall, bird in a suit before him, he was dark coloured and wore crescent shaped glasses and looked like he was balding slightly. "You're the new students? Sonic and Miles?"

"That's me." Sonic said somewhat nervously.

"Yes, sir." Tails squeaked.

"My name's Mr. Smith, I'll be having you for registrations. Go and sit next to Shadow, near the corner."

Sonic nodded and sat next to Shadow, who had his headphones back in and had his eyes closed, Tails was sat on Sonic's other side. He then slouched in his chair and looked around, his eyes eventually passed to a lilac coloured cat sat a couple of rows infront of him and to the right. Her uniform was perfect. As was her hair, tied back with a red scrunchie. She wore pants instead of the standard skirt. He admired her for a few moments. _Wow._ He thought that she was easily the prettiest girl in the class, no, scratch that, the prettiest girl he had ever seen. After a few seconds, he was awoken from his half conscious state by a nudge and turned around to see Shadow, with a small smirk on his face.

"I think you were drooling a bit." he stated and gestured towards the feline.

"Yeah, even I noticed you, and I was keeping my eyes forward." Tails whispered at a volume so low it was nearly impossible to hear.

Sonic took another glance at the cat and looked back. _Was I that obvious? _He turned back to Shadow but the ebony hedgehog had already put his headphones back in, and had turned around.

After completing the register, the bell rang and the class rushed out hurridley. Tails was being guided by a girl called Marine, and Shadow had been asked to guide Sonic for the day, he had replied with a grim sounding "Yes sir." so Sonic showed him his timetable.

"History, O5, that's..." Shadow pointed, "In that white building, up the stairs and straight forward." Sonic nodded, and made his way up as Shadow walked in the opposite direction.

It didn't take long for the hedgehog to find it, it was a small room, there was a whiteboard at the front and only about fifteen people there, the only one he recognised being the purple cat. Sonic gulped and made his way over, "Mind if I sit here?" he said, gesturing to the chair next to her, she just nodded. He sat. "I'm Sonic, by the way."

"I'm Blaze." She glanced at Sonic as she said this, but her eyes quickly returned to the whiteboard. Sonic smiled at her voice, it sounded sweet, but... mysterious, was a word that came to mind.

"Miss Blaze." The teacher stood over her, he was a cat, like Blaze, but his fur was a white-grey colour, he was fairly short, and wore a shirt and tie, "Are you quite done talking?" Blaze looked up.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. In that case you can hand out these books." He placed a large pile of books on the desk infront of her. Blaze then gave Sonic a look of disdain that made him feel like crap. "Hurry, Miss Blaze, I'm not getting any younger..."

"You're not getting any prettier either by the looks of it." Sonic chipped in, making the entire class burst out laughing, even Blaze smirked.

"We have a new class clown, do we?" Suprisingly, the teacher kept his cool, giving the rest of the class a glare to shut them up. "Sonic is it? You can now hand out the books." He took the heavy pile off of Blaze, and told her to sit down before giving them to Sonic and returning to his desk. Sonic gave Blaze a quick thumbs up and a wink, then proceeded to hand out the books.

As the rest of the lesson passed, Sonic couldn't help but wonder why they needed to know about how the Ancient Egyptians used medicine. He didn't bother speaking up as he was on thin ice already, but there you go. It didn't feel like long before the bell sounded for period two, and after almost being crushed in the rush for the door, he caught his breath and looked at the timetable. English, L8.

Sonic sighed, and looked around. The school was like a bloody maze! He then noticed Blaze a few metres away, walking to her lesson.

"Er, Blaze?" He caught up as she turned around, "Do you know where L8 is?"

"Through those doors, then right." She answered plainly, pointing forwards to some doors on the other side of the yard.

"Ok, thanks." Sonic walked next to Blaze, trying to think of anything that he could say, "So, how are you?" He wanted to hit himself after saying this, but didn't as Blaze raised her eyebrow.

"I'm...good...thanks."

Sonic felt himself going red, so he walked away quickly. _Smooth, Sonic, real smooth._

The English teacher was less leniant with where people sat, so after being placed in alphabetical order, he found himself, conveniently, between Shadow and Tails. He was apparently late, and everyone had been sorted into twos for the lesson. Tails was with Shadow, and the only other late-comer walked in soon after Sonic: Blaze.

"Hey... Blaze." Sonic walked up to the feline, who was at the back of the class and scratched his arm, "I guess we're a couple- I mean together- No I mean..."

"I know what you mean." She interrupted. That voice... Sonic sat next to her nervously and she explained what they were meant to do, it was a simple task, merely to highlight the nouns of the very long poem in front of them in one colour, and the verbs in another. Sonic sat in a nervous silence as Blaze immediatley began to work away with her highlighter, he eventually spoke.

"Want any help?"

"No thanks, I'm good." she said without looking up, Sonic sighed. "Did you say something?" Blaze asked.

"No, no, I just... sighed." Sonic said, wanting to take each syllable back as he said it.

"Why did you sigh?"

"I have... asthma." Sonic uttered slowly.

"Right..." Blaze slowly turned back to her work. Sonic was sure he could sense Shadow's ruby eyes next to Tails's sapphire ones spying on him from the front of the class but just watched Blaze work for the next few minutes as her elegant hand danced across the paper. _Wait, what? Jesus Christ!_ Sonic leaned back with an annoyed sigh, but immediately sat up and froze as he noticed Blaze glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"...asthma." he repeated, faking a cough afterwards. Blaze dismissed him and returned to work.

As break came, Sonic didn't do much, he walked around with Tails, getting a look at the school so they could navigate their way around better, and the next two periods were once again Sonic day dreaming. Finally making it to dinner, he sat down next to Shadow, Tails had already signed up for an extra art class during some dinners.

Sonic poked his mashed potato with his fork, he didn't actually feel that hungry. He sighed and propped himself up with his elbow, taking a quick glance across the room. Resting his eyes - for the billionth time that day - on Blaze. She was sat near the corner, eating slowly, she was with a friend, a bat. The bat was a little taller than her, and her uniform was fairly scruffy. He couldn't stop himself from noticing that her skirt was perhaps a little too short. The two were chatting and laughing. Shadow coughed to catch his attention, "What's so great about her?"

Sonic paused; "How d'you know I like her?"

"You just told me."

Sonic put his hand to his head and sighed, glancing at her again, then back to Shadow, "What's she like?"

"Not sure really. I don't know her."

"Hm." Sonic head became filled with fantasies of Blaze fantasising about him. He stared at her until she looked at him, making him recoil quickly.

Shadow stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulders. "Ooh, she's talking to her friend and looking at you..." Shadow grinned, and then stood up, "C'mon, it'll be period five soon."

Surely enough, as Sonic stood up, the bell sounded, and the cafeteria quickly cleared. Sonic remembered that he had double art next, and smiled as he walked to lesson.

Art was pretty easy, nothing special happened except for when Sonic accidentally spilled paint on Tails' arm, but they luckily wiped it off pretty quickly. Blaze was in that lesson, but Sonic did his best to shut her out. He'd get over her. It was just a little crush.

Alas, 3:20 finally came, and the dismissal bell rang, the day had felt like a year, but it was atleast easy to get home as he could cut through the park.

As he arrived home, he looked around. Neither of his parents were home yet, so he went upstairs and put on some music.

_Well, there's day one done._ He thought.

* * *

**I needed to think of a story, I wanted it to be laid back, with some Sonic/Blaze. Maybe a humour with hints of romance. Then I thought! A school! A story about Sonic entering a new school and getting a crush on Blaze! Original, right?**

**.net/s/5432637/1/A_Breeze_in_Flames - good story, give it a go.**

**Unfortunatley I only remembered that story once I was 3/4 of the way through this chapter. But I'll give you this to read anyway, as a oneshot though. You can imagine an ending.**


End file.
